Issei of the Fernir
by Mrotrax
Summary: Issei has the blood of Loki's second born son coursing through his veins; Fernir. The last of his family, he now seeks to build a harem of strong and beautiful women and take the position of a Mau. Isseiharem
1. Issei, Son of Athos

Issei, Prince of Fafnir

Plot: Issei has the blood of a long lost family coursing through his veins; the Fafnir; monstrous wolves spawned from Loki's second son and destined to bring about Ragnarok. The last of his kind, Issei now works towards making the Fafnir family one of the Mao and will build a harem of strong women to give him strong pups.

 **Read and Review, feel free to adopt. And of course, Happy Halloween!**

 **Chapter 1: The Prince of wolves in Kou Academy**

Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels have always been part of the Balance Conflict. They had many weapons at their disposal; Sacred Gear, the 13 Longinus, The Welsh and Vanishing dragons…the list was endless.

But one weapon stood apart; a race bred specifically for combat and death; werewolves created through the blood of the mighty destroyer of worlds: Loki's second born son: The Fafnir. They fought for any side, breaking up into dozens upon dozens of packs and slaughtering all their masters wanted gone…and some who didn't have to die.

On top of their unrivalled fighting skill and blood lust, the Fafnir gained more power whenever they were together and under the rays of moonlight. Holy weapons only lightly burned or scratched them, and their regenerating, while nowhere near as refined, gave the Phoenix a run for their money.

The Fafnir's bloodlust and hunger for battle eventually became too much for any of the sides to handle. When God and the original four Satan died, the creatures began to rampage across the human world, forcing their former masters to declare a truce over a common goal; destroy their former weapons.

Eventually, only two Fafnir remained; Ruk and his son Athos. Ruk was killed in battle against the Fallen Angel Kokabiel protecting humans that had Sacred Gears, his son escaping in the confusion. Fading into obscurity, he was assumed dead by all sides and the war continued on as if nothing had happened.

But the Fafnir prince survived. He searched the world, trying to aid other like him. Golems, kappas, devils who fled their abusive masters and other sorts of mythological creatures. It was only 20 years ago that Athos had settled down, after he fell in love with a human woman he later married and sired a single child with her; his beloved son Issei.

"Perfect."

Looking over to see his wife sleeping and sensing no one else nearby, Athos released his true form; a dark skinned humanoid creature with black eyes, a blue mane and two horn like ears atop his head. From his cheeks were tusks and on his hands three bladed fingers. His legs were like those of wolf.

The baby Issei, having awoken from the growl his father made whenever he transformed, took a look at the creature looking over him. Any other infant would've burst into screaming tears.

Issei however, gurgled happily and reached for the creature, as if knowing it was his daddy. However, he then sneezed, undergoing a transformation into that of his father's, albeit with much larger eyes and stubs of tusks with no teeth.

"My son…" Athos smiled as he let his son nibble on his finger, his baby fangs holding a surprising grip; he was lifted from his crib when his father moved. "You will become the strongest Fafnir of all."

 **15 years later…**

Issei Hyodou was a relatively unassuming teenage boy; he went to school, got decent grades and day-dreamed about girls. He'd then go home to his mother and step-father, have dinner and do homework before going to bed after a midnight walk.

As a student, Issei seemed…dim, in a way. He just did the bare minimum to pass in all subjects but gym, which he excelled in. He was, however, a violent hunter of bullies and perverts; the Perverted Duo hated him more than the bishonen pretty boy Kiba Yuto, although Issei's frequent humilations of the two did little to boost his chances with the opposite sex.

Speaking of whom, Issei and Kiba seemed to have a friendly rivalry with each other in terms of sports. While Kiba was always smiling

And Issei was 100%, no questions asked, completely and utterly, heterosexual.

All in all, it was a fairly unassuming life.

That all changed the night of his first date.

"Could you go out with me?"

Issei, who'd had his eye on several girls aready, had been shocked by the request of a young beauty with long hair who wore a Kou Academy uniform. He'd never seen her before, and…she smelt vaguely familiar.

"Sure, Sunday work?" He'd smiled.

It had been fund, he mused now as he lay on the ground, a spear o light in his stomach. They'd done all the cliché date activities; went to a fair, a movie, had dinner had a restaurant and talked about their dreams for the future.

And then she'd asked him a question.

"Would you please die for me?"

He'd suspected she was a devil or fallen, but wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"Nice try." Issei smiled. "But I've been hit with stronger."

Raynre, clearly not expecting her target to still be alive, was unprepared when her spear was sent hurtling backing to her. She dodged it and froze as the wound closed up, as if nothing had happened.

"That wasn't very nice." Issei smirked. "And weak. If it'd punctured a lung, I'd say I was in love."

"W-what the hell are you?"

Her former target smiled like a madman.

"I am Issei; son of Athos, son of Ruk, Alpha of the Fafnir clan and future fifth Maou!"

With those words, a transformation overtook the young man; his skin turned darker, his teeth sharpened and his clothes ripped revealing a lean but muscular form. His nails became claws and his face became a snout with razor sharp teeth.

The creature howled to the blood red moon before screaming:

"FOR THE FAFNIR!"

Raynre barely had time to evade the clawed hands and fired a light spear. The creature jumped away and kicked her through several trees, never losing sight of her and racing on all fours to keep up. The most beautiful of Fallen Angels spread her wings in an attempt to fly, only to be pulled down and have them ripped out of her shoulders.

Koneko, spying from the treetop, had to admit this boy was strong and at least somewhat smarter than most rogue devils; all the three sides had the same weakness; take out their wings and it was game over.

"A pity." Issei said in a darker, echoing voice. "While you are beautiful and strong…you are Fallen Angel. The Fafnir pack has no room in it for those who try to worm their way into someone's good graces.

"Wait!" Raynre begged. "I can tell you where Kokabeil is! He killed your grandfather, right? Spare me and I'll take you to him."

Issei paused briefly, as if considering her offer. He then smiled evilly and plunged his claw into her throat.

"I don't care." He growled. "While I would like nothing more than avenge my grandfather, I'd be an idiot to go hunting for him now. I must become stronger first, fight those who could kill me with a mere thought and defeat them before that information would be useful."

With a single slash, Raynre was dead. Issei then sat down and enjoyed his meal…until he sniffed a presence.

"Cat…." He growled. "I hate cats. Show yourself."

Koneko jumped towards Issei, who barely dodged her punch. However, the corpse of Raynre was not so lucky.

"You just splattered my dinner all over the floor." Issei growled, before taking a deep breath and sighing. "Do you have any idea…how hard it is…for me…to find and eat something actually challenging to kill."

"No." Koneko shrugged. "Don't care."

Issei's temper flared. If there was anything he hated, it was wasting food. Especially if it was a supernatural being…so much tastier than the cattle and chicken his mother heaped on his plate with rice and vegetables.

"So, can I help you, or are you here to try and give me some bad luck?" Issei asked as he began to turn back.

"That's black cats." Koneko reminded him. "Baka inu."

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST CALL ME, PUSSYCAT?" Issei roared, his wolf features returning and his fur bristling.

Koneko simply…smiled.

"You think you're though?" She mused. "THEN COME AT ME, BRO!"

Their fists then met, caused a massive force that nearly pushed them back before they leapt into the air and clawed at each other, their animal features now more apparent than ever. They grappled and crashed through trees before they hissed and circled each other, their eyes never breaking contact.

"Enough."

The two hybrids turned to see three familiar faces; two beautiful girls Issei recognized as Rias and Akeno, the 'queens' of Kou Academy and Kiba.

"President." Konkeo muttered.

"Issei." Rias commanded, getting the Fafnir's attention. "We need to talk."

 **Well, what do you think? Feel free to adopt, or offer suggestions on how things should go.**

 **AN: Issei's personality will be sort of akin to Vegeta of DBZ; proud of his race and determined to prove himself the strongest. I will try to keep from overpowering him by not giving Boosted Gear until later. And before anyone asks, he is still a major harem seeker, but with certain 'parameters…**

 **Happy Halloween!**


	2. Werewolf of Gremory, Issei starts a War

Issei of the Fenrir

First, thank you all who pointed out my mistake; I'll go back and change it to Issei of the Fenrir at a later date. I'm also looking for a possible co-writer or someone to take over this fic, since after chapter 5 or 6, I no longer have any idea of where to take the story.

Secondly, Athos, Issei's father, is also up for a harem, so leave any suggestions you may have in the reviews. One of his ladies will be mentioned in this chapter.

 **Chapter 2: Werewolf of Gremory, Issei starts a War**

An hour later, the Occult Research Club met in their clubroom, the hour getting later and later before things finally got underway

"I'm familiar with how devil parties work." Issei sighed, struggling against the chains. "And since when does talking lead to you chaining your guest to a chair?"

"Sorry Isse." Kiba smiled weakly. "But we can't take chances, what with you being a Fafnir.

The air turned cold.

"Fafnir was a dwarf." Issei growled. "My clan is destined to bring about Ragnarok; our veins flow with the blood of…"

"Loki's second son." Koneko interrupted. "We know, doggy."

"Did you just interrupt my speech?" Issei growled before realizing what he was called. "AT LEAST I'M NOT A DAMN CAT!"

Koneko growled at Iseei, who growled back.

"Konkeo enough." Rias sighed. "Issei, if you already know how this is going to end; either we kill you, or you join my peerage."

Issei, anger still obvious on his face, go back in his chair.

Rias stepped forward and readied a contract…only for Issei to leap out of his chair and breaking the chains that had held him.

"The new Fernir don't take orders." Issei growled, his canines growing. "I'm not about to become a lapdog servant, even if your family is known for treating their subordinates well…"

Kiba and Koneko steeped forward, ready to end the Fenrir

"But I'd be more than happy to ally myself with your group."

The Gremory party were shocked, but smiled at this notion.

"Like I said, I know you treat your subordinates well, Rias." Issei smiled. "As a wolf, we favor allies like you. I have only one condition for this alliance."

"And what would that be?"

"Stay away from my mother and stepfather."

"Fair enough." Rias shrugged, finding no flaw in that argument; Devils had little use for interfering in the affairs of mortals, unless there was a contract involved.

"Can I go now?" Issei asked. "It's getting super late, and mom is sure to be worrying.

"Aww, a mommy's boy?" Akeno teased, pressing her…ample assets, against Issei's back. "Sure you can't call her to say…something came up and stay with us for the night? Lying an teasing gets me hot, you know, Issei-chan."

"Oh trust me, Akeno-chan." Issei smiled, a predatory overtaking his face. "If I wasn't late for curfew and the fact my mother is the scariest thing in the world when she's mad, I'd be more than happy to try and make you and Rias my mates."

"Perv." Koneko said dully.

"Hey, unlike you, I'm the last of my kind." Issei growled. "I need to start thinking of rebuilding the Fernir clan; and Rias and Akeno match what I'm looking for: Strong, take no nonsense, but can be caring to any future pups

He then leapt out the door, changing into his wolf form and racing back to his house.

"Well." Kiba smiled. "He's certainly interesting, eh?"

XXXX

"Sorry I'm late." Issei said as he walked in

"How'd the date go, champ?" His stepfather Ran asked, taking a peak from his paper. "Get any action? See the treasure of treasures?"

"DEAR!" Issei's mother admonished, slapping him with a paper fan before turning her attention to her son. "Issei, it's almost midnight; did something?"

"Kinda; Yuma turned out to be a fallen angel and tried to kill me." Issei sighed, downing some milk from the fridge. "So I ate her."

The two adults just nodded.

"Good for you." Ran smiled. "The Fallen angels are such a bother."

"Well, we had a rather interesting day." Issei's mother smiled, pecking her son on the cheek and tossing the bottle away for him. "Would you like to hear about it?"

"Sure I guess." Issei yawned. "But is it going to take long? I'm kind of winded…"

His mother threw something on the table and pointed to it.

All Issei saw was a plus sign.

"Issei, sweetheart," His mother beamed. "I'm pregnant."

…..

"W-with a baby?" Issei asked.

"Well, that is usually what one means when they're pregnant." His stepfather smirked. "But, yeah…in about seven months, you're not going to be the only under 18 year old in this house."

A memory came to the older man's mind; a memory that was both painful and happy:

" _You want me to do what?"_

 _As a three year old Issei, in Fernir pup form, and his mother played ball in the backyard, Athos sat on a beach chair with a cool drink. His eyes never left the two of them, even as he spoke to the fellow in the other beach-chair, who'd dropped his empty beer can._

" _I want you to marry Kagu-chan." Athos sighed. "I don't expect to come back from this journey within your lifetimes….and Issei needs a father whose always there."_

" _Why do you even have to go?" Ran demanded quietly. "The other powers assume you're dead…"_

" _Old friend." Athos cut him off. "You're the only person I trust with my mate and cub. They'll never be safe as long as I'm on this plane of existence, but if I take the battle to the others"_

 _A smirk took over his face._

" _And don't think I haven't noticed your gazes on Kagu-chan."_

 _The human's face turned red and he tried to explain himself, but all Athos got babbles._

" _Kagu-chan wouldn't mind." Athos whispered. "Issei could always use a sibling."_

 _Ran looked down in contemplation._

" _Da!"_

 _The two men looked to see a yipping Issei, trying to get their attention. The cub then sneezed, and in his place, was a baby, glasses-less version of Ran Hyodou._

 _The three adults looked on in shock_

" _HE'S IMPRINTED!" Athos beamed in joy, taking his son in his arms and smothering him with fatherly kisses. The two humans joined in the celebration, with Ran eventually holding Issei in his arms. The Fernir cub wrapped his arms around the mortals' neck._

 _That night, Athos stood next to his mate, their sleeping son in her arms._

" _Now this, Kagu-chan;" Athos whimpered, clearing the tears from her eyes and fighting back his own. "No matter what happens, I will always love you."_

" _And I you."_

 _Athos' eyes then drifted to the sleeping humanoid cub. Leaning down, he cleared some hair from his face, which he then licked lovingly._

" _Mind your mother and behave for your new father, my son." Athos whispered. "When you come to age, choose strong mates who'll bear you many strong and happy pups. And no matter what, I'll always be proud of you."_

 _Issei just nestled more into his mother's arms._

 _The couple shared a gentle, chaste last kiss before Athos leapt from the window and ran away._

Since then, Ran and Kagura Hyodou had raised Issei as best they could; taking care of a baby and then teenage werewolf was no easy task; but they were an ultimately happy family.

"I'm going to be a big brother?" Issei asked, a smile on his face, his mother nodding. "I'M GOING TO BE A BIG BROTHER!"

Issei was so lost in joy that he transformed into her Fernir form, leapt to the rooftop of their house and let out a triumphant howl.

XXXX

Meanwhile, in a faraway location, a man who greatly resembled Issei, tensed in sensing something. A howl. One that he hadn't heard in years…and to hear it from this distance….

He sniffed the air twice before a goofy and happy smile crossed his face.

"Athos…"

The Fenrir Alpha smiled and turned to his one of his bedmate beckoning him over.

"Coming, Ophis."

"What's on your mind?"

"I imagine a dragon goddess like yourself should be able to sense…"

"Your son will soon have a half sibling." The other woman in bed smiled. "He seems enthralled."

"You're right as always, Gabrielle." Athos beamed, finally climbing into bed with the dragon goddess and angel leader. "Isse's if starting to live up to his potential, and a sibling will encourage him to become even stronger than getting a mate."

"So, its fine he doesn't have a harem yet?" Ophis smirked. "Because youth aside, had we not met, he'd probably hold my heart in his paws."

Athos pouted, embarrassed and proud that his son was considered was attractive by one of his bedmates. Only one thing to do to rectify that:

"Now…ladies…where were we?"

The three were soon giggling in euphoric joy.

XXX

After school the next day, Issei raced around town, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, sniffing the air.

"You cowards can't hide forever." He smirked, licking his lips in anticipation of the Fallen Angel feast that awaited him.

In all seriousness, Issei hated Fallen Angels more than anything in the world; they were no better than traitors or those who flee a battlefield only to try and worm themselves into their leader's good graces…in a pack like setting, they were the lowest of the low.

And in a pack mindset, the lowest were either outcast/ left to die or destroyed with no mercy.

Right as he was about to jump off another roof

"Stay out of their business." Kiba said.

"I'm making the city safe." Issei growled. "My mother is pregnant, and now that the Fallen Angels know I'm alive….Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"You can't expect to take them on yourself." Koneko pointed out to the wolf-boy. "There's no telling how many Fallen Angels are there.

"Raynare seemed to be like the leader, and I handled her just fine." Issei reminded the Nekotama. "Besides, the Fernir relish any challenge that comes across; if they have someone stronger, it'll help me in my goal of getting close to Kokabeil's level. You can focus on those strays in the area while I do this. Consider it…proof of our alliance."

"You can smell strays?" Kiba asked.

"….I am a magical werewolf, pretty boy." Issei sighed. He then jumped over them and continued on his way.

Finally, the scents of traitors and hypocrites came overpowering, and Issei stopped in front of the local church.

"Another reason I didn't become a devil." Issei smirked. "I can still enter and leave churches as many times as I want."

With that, he wondered if any other Clans had spies like him. Oh well, he'd ask Rias later. With that he entered the church, excitement of battle coursing through his veins.

He sniffed the air, finding a door that lead to the basement…where he was treated to a horrible sight; the Fallen were experimenting on humans and removing tools from them. Rage filled Issei, and he transformed, letting out a mighty roar of anger.

"FOR THE FERNIR!"

What happened next couldn't even be called a fight or massacre. It was a complete and utter decimation.

Blood and wings flew throughout the air, screams of pain and a beastly howl filled the air near the church. At least, they would've, if a magical barrier hadn't placed on the area by the Gremory group.

"He's making a real commotion…" Kiba noted to his King. "Rias, are you sure this was good idea?"

Rias smiled.

"He's helping us out and getting a work out at the same time." She mused. "It's a win."

Akeno, who kept up the barrier, was smiling giddly

"Issei's so dominating…" She said aloud. "I'd love for him dominate me."

"I could've done this." Konkeo reminded her peerage as she reluctantly admitted that the wolf-boy was pretty strong to handle a pack of Fallen Angels….and feeling a twinge of jealousy and…lust?

Back in the church, a small pack of Fallen had charged and fired Light Spears, which hit their target's vitals.

"Get up from that, fluffy!" One shouted in relief.

Relief turned to flee when 'fluffy' leapt right back on his feet, more irritated than anything.

"Is that all? This is the extent of the power of Fallen Angels? I thought you were a power in the Great War, not a gang of punks. GIVE ME MORE!" Issei roared, pulling the spears and throwing them back at the tossers, whose throats he promptly tore out. He let out a roar of anger and disappointment, making the sole survivor attempt to fly away; only for their wing to be ripped off and themselves thrown into the ground.

"Where do you think you're going, little birdie?" Issei growled.

"Please spare me!" The Fallen begged. "I'll do anything!"

"Did the humans say anything like that?" Issei growled, raising his claw high. "Yes. And did you listen? No; you laughed and enjoyed it as he did whatever it was you did hear. The Fernir have no tolerance for those who use the weak for sick amusement…Say hello to Rayanre for me."

A scream so loud it nearly got through the barrier left the Fallen's throat.

"…I think he's done, now." Rias said. "Akeno, you can lift the barrier."

A few minutes later, Issei stepped down from a mountain of Fallen Angel corpses, stuffing the hand of one into his mouth and chewing as he ripped off the hinges of the prisoner's bars. The humans thanked him profusely and ran out the church.

The incident would never be reported.

Letting out a sigh, Issei walked back to his massive lunch before a piece of paper flew into his face. It was face that he hadn't seen among the prisoners, so the Fallen had probably been expecting her to come soon.

She had long blonde hair and green hairs and an adoreable face…but what the Fallen had wanted was a sacred gear; Twilight Healing.

Realizing that, Issei made up his mind. This would not only give him and the Occult Research Club a powerful ally, but if he played his cards right, would ensure his unborn sibling's survival.

"I'll be waiting…Asia." Issei smiled, already planning the meeting with his first mate.

 **Read and Review, offer where the story should go!**


	3. Asia and Alliances Secured

Issei of the Fafnir

 **Chapter 3: Asia, the Maou and Alliances secured**

It was a week later when they met for the first time. Issei had been walking to school, minding his own business, and in all honesty having almost completely forgot about it, when they had literally bumped into each other.

His target: A pretty young girl with long blonde hair flowing way down to her back and green eyes. She wore a nun's outfit.

"I'm so sorry…" She said

"Not to worry, my fault." Issei said embrassed; his sense were 10 times that of a regular man, how had he failed to sense this girl? This sweet, naïve, gentle, blonde….

'So…cute.' Issei thought to himself. 'Almost makes me forget she has Twilight Healing, an extremely useful sacred gear.'

When he saw her heal a young boy's scrapped knee, he knew for certain the Fallen Angels had been right to target her….pity he ate them all before. Oh well, she'd be safer this way.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you direct me to the Church?" Asia asked. "I'm unfamiliar with my way here…."

Issei smiled sweetly.

"Not a problem, its on my way to school."

In all honesty, it wasn't, but Issei was sure he wouldn't miss much in the first class or two. Besides, his mother always told him that helping pretty ladies always made you look good and would pay off in the long run.

They finally got to the Church, were the new father welcomed Asia warmly and offered Issei some tea. He politely turned it down and waved goodbye to his new friend…and potential mate, if he could work something out.

XXX

"Rias? Can we talk?"

Rias turned to see her old friend Sona Sitri motioning

"I understand you've started taking Issei Hyodou under your wing." Sona said bluntly, her peerage with her. "You do know what he is, right?"

"A cute little guy afraid of his mommy that turns into a big puppy?" Akeno teased.

"Puppy?" Gaji asked

"Indeed." Tsubaki mused. "A two legged man, devil and angel eating puppy that gets stronger under the moon's rays."

"Playing an awfully dangerous game, aren't we Rias?" Sona mused, a hint of worry in her voice. "Considering how his clan got in their current position and who his father is…."

"Issei's not actually part of our peerage." Kiba said, making the girls aside from Sona blush. "He's more of a… free-lance ally. Mostly the strays we don't get to."

"I take you heard about the Fallen Angel massacre at the church?" Konkeo asked bluntly, not waiting for a response. "That was him."

Sona's mood increased, something which wasn't lost on the assembled.

"Why Sona…" Rias teased. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you might actually like Issei."

"Better him than the perverted duo."

"Or Riser…." Sona mused, her worried gaze turning to Rias. "Any luck convincing your brother or parents?"

Rias sighed, but then she got an idea.

"Brother, mother and father both don't like Riser, but can't afford to go back on their word, and the union, as much as I hate Riser using it as an excuse, would be good for the underworld…As it would be if Issei…."

The others caught on to her plan; Akeno smiling in agreement, Konkeo's stoic face breaking into a slight smile….

"It'll be a huge risk, president," Kiba noted. "But I'm sure he could handle it."

"Indeed." Tsubaki smirked. "Well, that'll be all, we'll chat later."

"Besides," Akeno teased. "Puppy-boy clearly knows how to not make ladies mad, being a mommy's boy and all."

"Any mortal woman who manages to marry, bed and bare the child of Athos is worthy of respect."

The two peerages went about their way, Sona whipping out her cellphone and pressing speed-dial

"BABY SIS!" The voice on the other end boomed. "How you doing?"

"Arrange a meeting with all the Great Devil families." Sona told her big sister. "Tell them that the Fernir are back and willing to ally with at least some of us. And get Riser there too; he's about to get taught a lesson."

XXX

Somewhere far, far away, Athos watched over his son with a smile on face. While he wanted Issei to be strong above all else, he was grateful that Kagura and Ran instilled genuine kindness in his pup. After all, a cruel and violent alpha would only end in misery.

To say nothing of the beauties his son was surrounding himself with; the Ruin Princess, Thunder Priestess, this holy maiden he was now buying a burger for? Not to mention that Irina girl he'd played with as a little boy, and the younger Levithan girl….

"I am going to have such cute grand-puppies." He said aloud

"Are you still watching him?"

Athos turned to a tall, beautiful woman with long silver hair, yellow eyes and two cat like ears on her head. She wore a black and blue kimono decorated with tigers and hand a fan by her side. Aside from her apparel, her most noteworthy feature were three scars; claw-marks that were slashed across her nose.

This was Athos' sworn rival and fellow Officer in the Chaos Brigade, Shiroyasha. The mother of Issei's classmate Koneko and her own subordinate Shirone.

"He is my only pup, of course I'd watch after him. You could learn something from that."

"Nyah, he has a point there, mama…" Shirone said, only to be silenced with a glare from her mother. "Shutting up."

The most powerful Nekotama turned to the adult Fernir.

"You have your ways of watching over your child, I have mine." Shiroyasha said. "At least Koneko found her path quickly…though I wish it was less painful."

"How'd go with the Asaroth brat?" Athos asked; as much as he and the cat didn't get along, he wouldn't wish the pain of their child on anyone. "Is he as big a pain in the ass as Ophis-chan thought?"

Both Nekotama shuddered and groaned.

"Sadistic little shit, nyah." Shirone grumbled. "Gives the sins of Lust and Envy a bad name."

"How so?"

"Holy maidens." Shiroyasha said bluntly. "Every. Damn. Servant."

Athos' distaste for the Diodora increased exceptionally.

"To make matters worse, when we got there, he was in the middle of stalking one; a girl by the name Asia."

Athos froze for a spilt second in realization, before realizing he may still have a way to get out.

"And the people he lords over?"

"Hate him." The two Nekotamas said together.

"So then…hypothetically, if he were to pass away, like say…devoured by a ravenous beast or the castle collapsing with him in it…No one would really mourn and we'd gain more power."

"Why do you care?" Shiroyasha asked, the truth dawning on her. "…You're giving your brat a harem, aren't you? Well, he can have the Holy Maiden, but you tell him to stay away from my daughters."

"Nyah, mama…" Shirone teased. "I didn't know you cared."

"You do the same." Athos growled. "Last thing I want is your Neko-kind mixing with my mighty Fernir pack."

"And what pack is that? There are only three and a half…"

"Two." Athos growled. "We don't speak of my brother, and so far Kagu-chan's child hasn't been bitten by Issei, so it's still human."

"Not for long, considering his personal…"

"How'd you like to lose the rest of your nose?" Athos growled, fur bristling.

"How'd you like to lose the rest of your ear?" Shiroyasha replied.

Shirone backed up very slowly as the two let their auras flow and glared at each other.

"Do I detect a hint of violence?"

The two turned to see their 'leader' Rizevim Livan Lucifer and Ophis walking down.

"If you two are going to fight, please take it outside." The Dragon goddess begged. "We just finished rebuilding the castle after your last little brawl."

"As you wish, Ophis-chan." Athos bowed.

"Well, Rizevim?" Shiroyasha asked. "Do we have your permission?"

The leader of Old devils thought long and hard.

"As much as it pains me to lose a member of one of the great families…Oh who am I kidding, Diodora is not worth a third of what we've given him…besides, the country will hail us as heroes and it'll hurt the Maou. Go for it."

The Fernir and Nekotama smiled evilly as they leapt to do their job.

XXX

"Is this going to be a recurring thing?" Issei asked later that afternoon, looking at the Occult Research Club in particular. "I get asked to come with somebody to an undislosed location and then get chained to a chair when I get there? You guys at least know I can bust out of this easily, right?"

"I wouldn't recommend that." Akeno smiled, pointing at the assembled: the four Maou and the Student Council president.

"Pup of Athos…" Rias' older brother started

"Issei." The Fernir prince growled. "Don't treat me like I'm a common mutt…please."

"No offense intended." The redheaded man smiled. "In all honesty, we're always expected to speak such eloquently and by titles…anyone want to just speak normally?"

"Second that."

"Third that."

"Fourth that."

"Okay, good." The Maou then relaxed themselves and loosened their tongues, chatting about random things and waving off the so called 'trial of Issei' until they finished talking about last night's episode of Boku no Hero or Bleach.

 _I'm beginning to have second thoughts of becoming the fifth Maou now…_ Issei thought to himself. _I thought it was a position of power and prestige…._

Just then, a peerage of women, all looking strong and beautiful marched in, accompanied by a blonde man who Rias and the rest of ORC tensed at.

"I'm going take a bite at the obvious and assume you're not the most popular guy in the eyes of the ORC." Issei sighed.

"And who are you, mutt?" Riser said, having just noticed the chained boy. "Go away, you're distracting me from my time with my future wife."

…..

"Mutt?" Issei growled calmly.

"Yes, what else does one use to describe some commoner at the feet of Rizer, the mighty Phoniex and champion of rating games?"

"A Phoenix?" Issei asked, his mouth suddenly salivating. "Mmmmm, never had phoenix before…dad says they taste like chicken. Mind if I try a bite?"

Riser's peerage and sister took a step back at Issei's comment, which made the wolf-boy sniff the air and then growl at Riser

"You don't deserve half those women." He said bluntly. "When was the last time you took any of them on a date? Told them you loved them? I smell nothing but longing and sadness on them, along with surprising loyalty."

"Who are you to talk back to me, boy?" Riser smirked.

"Um, Riser…" Serafall started, only to be cut off.

"Who are you to order me?" Issei growled. "I am merely allied to Rias Gremory's peerage as a sign of good will, and seeing her obvious discomfort around a piece of trash like you, I feel inclined to teach you that all females are worthy of respect, or we wouldn't even exits. And before anyone asks; had Sona met me earlier I'd have probably allied with her, although the Gremory's known kindness towards their allies and subordinates are definite drawing cards."

"That's a fair enough point." Serafall, Sona's older sister said, the other Maou agreeing with her statement.

"Issei's demand with our alliance is very simple; stay away from his mother and step-father." Rias explained.

"It'd be the same for any group I join or ally myself with." Issei added.

The Maou gave each other silent looks.

"And before you say anything, consider this;" Issei said, getting their attention. "I was able to destroy an entire platoon of Fallen Angels without much difficulty. Do you really want to make an enemy of a pup…let me repeat that; a pup who can do that?"

Suffice it to say, the Maou near instantly agreed that Issei was no threat as long as they honoured the single rule of his alliance.

"If he can do that as a pup, imagine him once his powers fully awaken…" Akeno whispered to Kiba. "I'm getting hot just thinking about it."

"Isse, can I call you Isse?" Serafall asked, giving the wolf-boy a generous view of her cleavage. "Is there anything we can do to make you forgive us for this silly misunderstanding?"

"A fight with bird boy." Issei said bluntly. "Tonight. Midnight. No peerage. If I win, Rias no longer has to marry this insult to men. If I lose….will come up with something."

Before Riser could object, the motion had been passed and everyone started to leave.

"Oh, and birdy?" Issei smirked evilly. "Please, do talk to your daddy about a fellow named Athos."

Riser decided he'd humor his opponent by doing so, and he returned to his home.

With that, Issei was dismissed and headed home for the day. Before he did however, Rias grabbed him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you. Good luck."

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Issei raced to the church from his home, worry filling his being.

 _Not again!_ He told himself. _Mom will not lose another baby again!_

He'd come home to see an ambulance parked out front and hear his mother screaming in pain and clutching her stomach.

Long story short; something was wrong with the baby; and this time, a miscarriage was the luckiest option.

Not even a week, and Issei could honestly say he refused to envision life as an only child now; he'd smelt the life within his mother's womb and saw her getting his old baby toys (the ones that weren't chewed up to death) ready.

A scream filled Issei's ears; a scream that although he'd never heard before, he recognized. He let his full speed come fourth.

The sight that greeted him enraged and disgusted him: A clearly deranged man had ripped of Asia's shirt and was fondling her, obviously against her will.

He leapt onto Asia's attacker, sending him toppling to the ground and away

"How dare you try and force yourself on her!"

The man, who called himself Freed, went on a triade about how Asia was a traitor for healing an injured devil

"Or maybe she's stronger than anyone else by not discriminating." Issei mused, yawning and making 'blah-blah' motions with his hands as Freed continued his ranting, only to fling a blade into Issei

"A pity." Issei sighed. "For you."

With a pained grunt, he pulled out the Holy bullet and flung it past Freed's face, cutting his cheek open. His own wound seeped shut and he cracked his joints.

"Your exorcism material only works on devils….and I, damned pest, am still unaligned."

"So what?" Freed shouted hysterically, whipping out his gun. "I can just kill you the same way I did those other pussy bitches and then continue with that blonde over there! Going to make her scream!"

Issei's glare and face went straight, and his demeanour became ice cold.

"Those are the last words you shall ever say…human."

The moon's rays shone onto Issei, and his transformation took over. With a mighty howl, he leapt towards Freed shouting a familiar battlecry:

"FOR THE FERNIR!"

The one moment of shock on the exorcist's face was all Issei needed: The now one armed, one eyed and nose-less Freed ran away screaming as a fully wolf form Issei growled in rage.

Once he could no longer sense Freed, Issei fell to his knees in front of the young Holy Maiden, his form showing that he wasn't hurt, but desperate

"Asia…" He said in a rumbling voice that betrayed his pain and made Asia feel funny. "I know you're probably scared of me now and I won't fault you for wanting to never see me again, but please listen to me for just a minute!"

Asia nodded, motioning Issei to countinue.

"My mother…a mortal woman with no sacred gear or fighting abilities, is pregnant with my half sibling. She and my father went through three miscarriages before I was born. Something has happened and…and…."

He openly wept as he begged.

"I know I don't have the right, and I know you wouldn't want to help me but….for my mother and her baby's sake…will you please use your power? I know it may do nothing, but… please….I'll leave you alone after if that's what you want."

Asia walked slowly over to Issei.

"Hurry and take me to them."

A few minutes later, she was gripping tightly onto Issei's back, clutching his jacket for warmth and to protect her modesty. The wolf-boy leapt from rooftop to rooftop as he raced back to his house.

XXX

"The baby is doing fine, as is your mother." The doctor smiled a few minutes later, truly happy. "I'm not sure what you did young lady, but whatever it was saved two lives."

Issei and Ran both bowed

"Thank you."

Asia once again waved off the praise, but in gratitude, Kagura and Ran allowed her to stay. Issei then left his family to rest as he began walking back to the school.

XXX

Midnight came; it was time for the fight between Issei and Riser.

"Let's dance, bird boy."

Said bird-boy smirked, ignoring the memory fo his conversation with his father:

" _A-Athos? Y-you're sure that what he said? Riser, I beg of you, as your father…Do. Not. Fight. This boy. Athos is a killer, born and breed; one of the only beings who can go toe to toe with all four Maou and Ophis, the Dragon Godess. He created the Great Canyon during a fight with Shiroyasha and killed your grandfather, our mightiest member. And on top of that, he is the leader of an organization that is causing some families more fear than the Chaos Brigade. Do you see son? This is a being you don't want to cross. Even IF you manage to slay this boy, I assure you the fame would not be worth it: Athos WILL avenge the death of his son…and it may just make Ragnarok look like a tea party."_

But the pride of the Rating's Game champion overpowered his sense of logic and he released a stream of flames to envelop his foe…only to see it leap away.

"Take me seriously." Issei growled

"No need." Riser pointed to the sky, where the moon was covered by the clouds. "No moon? You're no different than a mortal man…"

Issei landed a punch of Riser, who suddenly spat out blood and felt his skin burn…the shape of a cross was on his cheek.

"One of the benefits of being a free agent." Issei smirked as he showed the cross he'd been carrying. "I hope Asia doesn't mind…."

Riser had used Issei's moment of distraction to power his flames to full force, and threw a massive orb onto his target.

"ISSEI!" Rias, Sona and the rest of ORC shouted in horror.

Within the flames, Issei didn't feel anything; no heat, no pain…he opened his eyes to find himself in a black void with two eyes.

" **I am the Red Welsh Dragon, pup of Fernir."**

Issei remembered that name somewhere, but he couldn't recall were.

"You know who I am?"

" **Of course I know you; your grandfather gave me a fun battle years ago. You have his hair…but your father's mindset. A winning combination. To explain the question that is on your mind, you and I are currently within your own Sacred Gear; the Boost Gear."** The voice said, inwardly musing how he'd lucked out with this host; a powerful runt from a species that git stronger under the moon's rays and whenever it was near its family? Albion would be eating his heart out soon enough.

"I don't need you!" Issei roared. "I'm the Fernir Prince and Alpha! I can handle a Kentucky fried chicken well on my own….just need a few seconds…."

This took the dragon by surprise, and Issei could sense a large amount of pride in the space.

" **Hmmm. For once a host that tries not to rely on my power….Interesting….Very well! But just so you know, I can help get rid of these flames and give you a taste of your potential, if you're interested."**

As the moon's shadow remerged from the clouds, Issei smiled evilly and shouted:

"FOR THE FERNIR!"

His right arm was suddenly covered in a red gaunlet

 **BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!**

Issei's shout, boosted by the mysterious gauntlet, parted the clouds and unleashed an incredible burst of air that shook the stadium; even the Maou had to cover their eyes and place a barrier to keep safe.

"Miss me?"

Riser' face was introduced to a pawed foot that sent him falling to the ground. Before he landed, he caught a glimpse of a beast that would haunt his nightmares; a lupine like humanoid with tusks on its cheecks and a red gauntlet that met his face and sent him flying.

"You taste…like…CHICKEN!"

Salivating like a wild beast, Issei leapt onto Riser and started munching on him.

"Say uncle, bird boy!"

"UNCLE!"

Issei burst into laughter.

"Okay, now say 'I'm pretty boy jerk who jacks off to his reflection and is not worthy of the ladies in my life!'"

"I'M PRETTY BOY JERK WHO JACKS OFF TO HIS REFLECTION AND IS NOT WORTHY OF THE LADIES IN MY LIFE!'' Riser hollered in pain.

Issei threw Riser to his side's chairs as Boost Gear vanished and his human form took his place.

"AND WITH THAT, THE FERNIR WINS!"

Issei let out a mighty howl, which was almost drowned out by the applause that erupted from the crowd

XXXX

"THAT'S MY BOY!" Athos roared in joy as he sensed his son's howl. "Now he's just got to give me grandkids."

"You know he can't hear you, right?" Shiroyasha mused as she crushed Diodora's head under her heel.

 **Read and review!**

 **Next: Harem building begins**

 **At the current standing, Issei's harem (will) consists of:**

 **-Rias**

 **-Asia**

 **-Sona**

 **-Irina**

 **-Akia**

 **More to come as the story progresses. If you do not like this roster, then please…write your own version of this fic and save the comment nagging me about who I have or don't. I already had enough crap this year, I don't need more**


End file.
